Eagle-Masked Anbu Member
He is an Anbu from Konohagakure. Background In the anime he, Kakashi Hatake and his partner came to the aid of a Konoha lookout that was getting attacked by a group disguised as Iwagakure shinobi, with the intention to create a rift in the peace treaty between villages. Soon after they arrived, the group retreated leading Kakashi to follow them and mercilessly kill all five of the shinobi before their group could collect intel from them. He later reported back to the Fourth Hokage about the matter and how Kakashi was copping following Rin's death.Naruto: Shippūden episode 350 During the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, he and a group of Anbu assisted the Third Hokage with dealing with the Nine-Tails after its sudden appearance in the village. When his team launched an attack, they were all easily repelled and defeated by the Nine-Tails.Naruto: Shippūden episode 248 Years later, he and his partner stood guard during a meeting between Konoha representatives and the Fire Daimyō. When someone interrupted the meeting, he and his partner immediately restrained the intruder.Naruto: Shippūden episode 193 Appearance He has tall spiky brown hair and wears the standard attire of a Konohagakure Anbu member with a sword strapped to his back. Abilities In the anime, he was shown to be capable of phasing though solid materials.Naruto: Shippūden episode 113 He has also shown proficiency with water, using it to create clones. He also carries a sword hinting at skill in kenjutsu. Part I Chūnin Exams During the Chūnin Exams, he and his partner went to retrieve Anko Mitarashi in the Forest of Death. After seeing that her cursed seal had resurfaced and hearing that she had encountered Orochimaru, he told her that martial law was to be implemented whenever he was spotted and as such the exams should not continue any further. After carrying her back to the tower in the middle of the forest, their attentions are drawn to a video by Iwashi. They then discuss the progress of the Three Sand Siblings to the tower, who are unscathed. In the anime, after Kabuto Yakushi killed the Anbu stationed at Konoha Hospital which were gaurding Sasuke Uchiha, he, his partner, and Yūgao Uzuki randevu'd at the hospital and discussed the matter with the Third Hokage and Kakashi.Naruto: Shippūden episode 308 On the day of the finals for the Chūnin Exams, he was part of an Anbu team that was patroling the border of the village and thought he noticed something but continued his patrol. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, he and his partner was ordered to spy on Danzō Shimura under Tsunade's orders. He and his partner later ran into the Hokage's office with Shizune, when Sora attacked the Fifth. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, he and his partner were part of an Anbu team that was tasked to watch over the Three-Tails. After arriving and relieving Kakashi's group of watch, the group stationed themselves at the lake to write reports to send back to Konoha. While on watch, he and his partner were attacked by Deidara and quickly defeated.Naruto: Shippūden episode 112 Itachi Pursuit Mission In the anime, while patrolling Konoha's graveyard with his partner, Kabuto managed to sneak past the two and get the DNA of three shinobi from their graves, without anyone becoming aware.Naruto: Shippūden episode 316 Pain's Assault In the anime, during Pain's attack on Konoha, he, Yūgao Uzuki and two other Anbu protected Tsunade as she was using Katsuyu to tend to the villagers' injuries. When Pain approached the group, he and the Anbu concentrated chakra to their feet to combat their opponent's ability. When Pain unleashed a large-scale attack, he was caught in the impact but survived and remained by Tsunade's side. After freeing himself and Tsunade from under the rubble, he followed her as she confronted the Six Paths of Pain. After Naruto returned to the village, he asked Gamakichi to carry Tsunade to safety, to which the Anbu followed them and stayed by her side for the remainder of the attack. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * He and his partner both share the same mask and hairstyle with two Hoshikage Anbu. * In Naruto Shippūden Episode 114, he and his Anbu partner replaced two Anbu in infiltrating Orochimaru's hideout with Hiruzen. * In the anime, this Anbu replaced the one guarding Tsunade during Pain's Assault in the manga. References